1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to bladed wheels in gas turbines, and it relates more particularly to axially retaining said blades relative to the axis of the wheel.
A particular field of application of the invention is that of aircraft gas turbines, and also that of industrial gas turbines.
1. Description of the Related Art
A conventional turbine wheel presents an axis of rotation and comprises: a disk having a periphery and a side face; a plurality of blades assembled on the disk, each blade having a blade root and a first hook projecting axially therefrom, said first hook being oriented radially and defining a first groove that opens radially towards the axis of rotation of the turbine wheel; the disk including a series of second hooks projecting axially from its side face on the same side as the first hooks, each second hook being oriented radially and defining a second groove that opens radially towards the axis of rotation of the turbine wheel; and an axial retaining ring including at least one tab and designed to be arranged in the first groove and in the second groove in order to retain the blades axially relative to the disk.
Among known turbine wheels, e.g. as disclosed in patent FR 2 729 709, the ring has a tab that is prevented from turning between different portions of the turbine wheel so as to make safe the assembly of the ring and the retention of the blades on the disk.